Merilian Apocalypse
List of Participants and characters Imperial Forces Vakerian Guard 4th,6th,8th,9th and 10th Regiments Merilian Guard 22nd, 25th, 57th, 68th, 70th, 74th, 76th, 80th, 102nd, 103rd, 413th and the 1000th regiments 1st and 2nd Dyammo-Cert Guard Brothers of Solitude 3rd and 4th Company White Crusaders 2nd and 4th Company Hydra Guard 2 regiments Xeno and Chaos forces Inkla 14th,15th Vakerian Traitors Hive Fleet Kronus Tau: Unknown Sept Eldar unknown: craft world Dark Eldar: Strife Chaos: World Bearers legion Orks: Unknown clan Characters of note Lord General Darren Mers: Overall commander for all Imperial Guard forces in the Merrilian sector. Captain Urilus Erabulus: White Crusader 2nd Company CO Captain Jouni Peribly: White Crusader 4th Company Captain Leroy Killsink: Brothers of Solitude 3rd Company CO Captain Laszlo Vigak: Brothers of Solitude 4th Company CO Colonel Berman Hor: Merilian Guard 22nd Reg 4th Armoured Company CO. Major Zoran Dylinee: Merilian Guard 22by Reg 7th Light Infantry company CO. Legate Conran Fairflint: 4th Vakerian 2nd in command Prefect Volan Gorob: 9th Vakerian 3rd Company Sergeant Filan Dorum: 9th Vakerian 3rd Company 2nd platoon 2nd in command. Admiral Folos Grat: leader of the Imperial Navy fleet. Admiral Rolan Queb: leader of the Imperial merchant fleet. Field warrior Ti'long-San: Inklan commander in control of all forces. War Lord Meschier: 14th, 15th Vakerian Commander. Chapter 1: Breaking the silence Merilian VI almost seemed shining in the distance, a black silhouette covered part of the planet in the shape of a Imperial Navy cruiser. It was orbiting the northern continent waiting for merchant ship's. The 'Dark ship of Strife' Had landed on the planet's moon it was a black sleek ship, with numerous pre fabricated buildings surrounding it. Archon Tivlal Sat in his command throne watching the screen. His ship would be no match for the Imperial Navy ship, if they were found that would be it but no they had been on the moon for the past few weeks watching the ship's move back and forth from the planets. Silently waiting for the best moment to harass the Mon'Keigh attacking, stealing and just being a nuisance was the best thing ever to the Archon. "Master something else has just appeared on scanner, massive and numerous" said a fellow dark kin to the Archon. "What! Put it on screen" replied Tival angrily The view screen came up with many ships all in the same crude design with skulls and massive cannons out of proportion with the rest of the vessel. "Orks, and by the looks of it a large number" spat Tival he stood up and started pacing back and forth his crew knew it best not to interrupt him. Captain Levier on the Imperial cruiser heading to Merilian VI to help escort the merchant ship's also just had the Ork ship's pop up on his sensors, he quickly put the ship on battle stations and voxed the planet about what was happening. His crew quickly reacted to his orders. Levier knew that this Waagh was bigger then usual a lot bigger. "Sir another ship just appeared from the planets moon, it's eldar" "Turn us broadside to it, it has to go down now!" The ship's machine spirit almost seemed excited about finally seeing combat. It's void shields were up torpedoes in their tubes and the guns had their deadly payload in side. Archon Tival had expected the Imperial ship too do what it just did. Gesturing to his helms man who then powered up the engines heading straight to the Imperial ship at incredible speed at the last moment the helms men pulled the ship up and turned the engines off, turning the ship upside down underneath the ship or the weak spot of this particular cruiser. The gunners who could fire on either side of their ship onto the underneath of the imperial ship fired. Captain Levier knew he couldn't change his ships direction to fire without the Eldar ship moving. He deployed his fighters who quickly found the Eldar ship. In all the excitement the Imperial Navy crew didn't notice how close the Orks were getting until massive explosions rocked the ship and the void shields went down very quick. "Sir their on port and starboard!" Shouted one bridge crewmen "FIRE EVERYTHING!" Levier shouted The silence of space could never be broken but this time it did seem to as the Cruiser's bulkhead ripped and broke, whole decks engulfed in flame and too finish off the ship the magazine where the ammo was held was hit, blowing that section of the ship off the rest of the Cruiser. "Lord General Mers, this is governer Borner we are under attack by orks. This waagh is bigger and more organized by ork standards then previous attacks send help anything, our PDF and two Merilian regiments will not last" Ork Roks packed with explosives and some with orks started to rain on the hive cities while the bigger ork ship's got shot at. The amount of Roks was too many to how many vultures could shoot down. Civilians on the ground listened to the evacuation orders which were to go to the space port where ship's would get them off world. Chapter 2: Merilian VI The Orks had invaded six hours ago, after two hours a quarter of the planetary defence cannons had run dry the other three quarters were low, after three hours the Orks had found out about the weak spot due to the ammo-less cannons and had landed more forces and better forces then the small ones by Roks, after four hours all planetary defences were down either overrun or out of ammo, for the next two hours key strategic points were lost, communications with the space port were down the PDF base had been overrun and many imperial guard outposts had succumbs to the green tide. Private Oskar Encomb looked round the corner, seeing it was clear he walked out the room of the hab block and limped down the corridor. His platoon had been decimated holding a small outpost on the highway heading to the space port he was knocked unconscious by flying debris and woke up to find everyone dead. He had to of gone in the hab block the road was blocked by a crashed Ork Ship and the building it went through. He checked his armour he looked at his shoulder where his regiment number was the 22nd his favourite number strangely enough, his las gun had a few scratches and his bayonet had been snapped in half and the mount that attaches it to the barrel had been jammed on. He slipped on the guts of a dead civilian cursing him self he carried on. After walking for a good while and going into a few other hab blocks, he heard the sound of collapsing rubble and screaming. Running towards the sound he saw a platoon of guard fighting of a fairly small Ork force. Running over to them and getting behind cover he started to fight back, eventually the Orks died. The sergeant tapped Oskar's shoulder, turning around he recognised the sergeant immediately. "Abelia haven't seen you since training and even then we rarely saw each other" Oskar said to the female sergeant. "Since when did you become a sergeant?" He asked continuing the conversation. "When half our platoon died including our lieutenant and our sergeant died and now I'm the highest ranking guard, what happened to you?" She asked back. "Their dead, all of them I was knocked unconscious and our now here" He replied "Hey sarge, we have a problem" said a guardsmen Abelia looked at the guard and gestured to him to continue. "Well um look there" the guard pointed at a wall by a car, where a ork with a large gun pointed at the platoon, followed by a dozen of boyz then a car behind the other overturned as a Ork Nob charged. The guard quickly formed a defensive and fired at the Orks, Oskar realised that las guns would not be enough to take down the Nob. He looked around for a weapon any weapon he saw a one shot missile launcher strapped to the back of a dead guard. Taking it off the guard he checked it, the missile was in and the sight was okay, he braced it on his shoulder and aimed at the large Ork he fiddled with the safety catch, cursing the stupidity of the cheap and easy to make design. Finally finding it he switched it to fire and put his finger on the trigger. As soon as he pulled the whoosh of the missile sounded over the other combat sounds and the smell of propellant went over the participants, when the missile hit the Ork it simply ceased to be any more and became red mist. Oskar laughed then dropped the now useless tube and put his las gun into a firing postion andfired at the remaining Orks. "Sarge I think we should fall back to the command building at the barracks" Another guardsmen said the others agree and Abelia nodded pulling out a data pad she studied it. "The nearest FOB is a good 15 miles away, it's a good yomp" Abelia said her finger visibly was moving the touch screen" "Its getting late and to be honest 15 miles on foot, on the main road through everything is gonna take just over 3 hours normally. With Orks it's gonna take longer, we aren't the Vakerian we don't have night vis." Said a corporal "We should just rest for the night" Interrupted Oskar "Yeah let's find a place preferably an easier place to defend, we'll check the hab blocks over by the hospital two blocks away with luck we might not have to stay the night as a couple of mechanized platoons were sent there." Ordered Abelia turning off the data slate and shoving it in a pouch. -++ Report: Merilian VI ++- - Status? - Comming under control -Time until it is? -estimated roughly a day to three -By the emperor that quick, how? -The Navy knocked half the damned Ork fleet out of Orbit -How they were outnumbered 3-1 -Tectus Marines their fortress monastery ship, personally took out 5 ships including a looted Navy cruiser - What about the ones atmosphere? -Tectus boarding parties or thunderhawks blasting holes in their hulls -Good, Frak damned Chaos large force Xerxes and the Vakerian report Tau and Inkla nearing them -Emperor save us. I will get on the vox to Lord General Mers see if he can send any regiment's to those planets -Good but reinforcements to Vakerso from the nearest planet is still 5 months away -The Vakerian won't give up that easily, we've known that since we found the damn bastards -Yes, good luck Colonel -You to Inquisitor -++ Report ended ++- The compartment filled with propellant as Gunner Haz pulled the trigger to send a armor piercing shell towards a Ork tank. The Loader Private Serfer picked up the empty causing opened a little hatch and threw the passing out through it. Turning around Serfer put his hands around another shell in the rack. "High-ex, Ork Flash gitz and rocket boyz in that tower" Ordered Sergeant Royman his eyes pressed firmly to the vision blocks . Serfer picked the High-ex shell opened the breach of the main gun and shoved the shell in. Their tank an Bellum Destructor with two 75mm guns but theirs had one gun jammed. As he did this action he felt turret turn. Category:Stories Category:Commisar Wadders